Over and Over Again
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Something seems wrong with their wives so they wanted to figure it out.


Over and Over Again

**Sitting in my bed, I was listening to the numerous music I had on my computer. Over and Over by Tim McGraw featuring Nelly was playing and this came into my mind. I hope you like it. Oh *Bows* I'm sorry that Runaway was offending in anyway. I didn't mean for it to be offending or anything like that. I hope this doesn't affect the way people like my stories or anything in that matter. I'm not sexist, it just seemed like the choice of words at the time. Please forgive me. **

* * *

><p>Something was the matter, and it scared the prince of Saiyans a bit. It was like something crawled up into his princess's heart and caused her to become cold toward him. He didn't like it since he grew fond of the Earth woman. He wanted to ask but his pride and ego got the best of him.<p>

Sitting on the roof, staring at the stars that was above him in the dark sky, he pondered what was going on in his wife's head. He wanted to know what was going on. They were in love – something he didn't want to admit publicly – but he was in love with the human woman.

"Bulma, what is the matter with you?" He whispered his question to himself, trying to figure it out for himself. Shaking his head, feeling a few strands of hair hit his temple, he got up from where he sat. Looking in a random direction, he felt something.

It was abnormal to the prince. It was like someone was in pain from the way their Ki was bouncing everywhere. It was a Ki that he recognized well; a friend that he knew but was also his enemy at one time or another.

"Kakarot what is the matter with you too?" He asked before raising the Ki in his body and flying to the younger Saiyan.

"Chichi, let me in please. I'm hungry!" Goku complained as he clawed at the door, wishing for his wife to let him in. He didn't notice it at first but she was cold now. Something caused her to be the way she was in the hospital when he was injured from the fight with Vegeta. All she cared about was their son.

Pressing his ear to the door, he felt something hit him in the ear, sending him flying into the yard. Looking up at the hole in the door, he rubbed his ear that was now throbbing from the pain. A board covered it then the sound of nails being hit into the wood could be heard.

"What did I do to deserve this Chichi!" Goku shouted into the night air, staring up at the sky like a howling dog. Blinking, he tried to keep the tears out of his ebony eyes. Why was she being so cold?

"So your woman is being cold too, huh?" Vegeta's voice caused the younger Saiyan to jump. Looking behind him quickly, he rubbed at the tears in vain. He already saw the tears which told him that something was the matter with his friend's love life too.

"She hates me now Vegeta. All of a sudden, she'll only cook dinner for her, Ox King, and Gohan. Nothing for me." Goku explained, sitting on the ground like a child that was ready to cry because of a cut on its leg.

"Better then Bulma. She throws shit at me for no reason. I'll trade ya the harsh beatings for the silent treatment any day." Vegeta said, looking over at the taller man as he sat down beside him. Sure he couldn't stand being near the man but they had to stick together in situations. They were one of the last pure blooded Saiyans so they had to be like brothers. No matter what the situation was.

"No, I can go fishing or something if I get hungry." Goku declined as he looked over at the noble Saiyan. Turning his attention back to the door, it opened with both women smirking at them.

It didn't look good for the two of them from that smirk on both of the human women's faces. It meant trouble to the Saiyan prince which made his gut tell him to high tail it out of there. Goku, he was oblivious to it like always.

"Oh boys." Chichi called as she stood next to the aqua haired scientist.

Perking up, they looked at the women, Vegeta ready to run.

"Come in." Bulma said, walking in with the ebony haired woman following her.

Looking at each other, they took a swallow and followed the two women into the house.

"Surprise!" Numerous people called out before throwing confetti on them.

Looking around, the two stared at them with confusion.

"What's this about woman?" Vegeta barked as he stared at the table where a cake rested.

"A little anniversary present for our two favorite Saiyans. This is for just being there." Krillin explained.

Looking at each other, they both thought the same thing. It had to be a divorce or something. They thought their wives were going to leave them. But here it was a surprise party. Fine with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Please review. I hope you like it.<strong>


End file.
